This invention relates generally to a device of the type for being driven into an earthen surface, and more particularly to such a device having a lubricating system and a method of using the same.
The driving of a device into the earth involves substantial frictional forces. For example, one type of device is a pile casing having a tubular body that is driven into the earth to form and stabilize a bore hole which will be filled with cement and rebar to form a pile. The interior of the casing body fills with earthen material called a plug as the casing is driven down. Thus, frictional forces are generated both on the inside and the outside of the casing as it moves down through the soil. Lubrication systems have been developed to reduce these frictional forces, typically by applying a liquid lubricant to the casing. However, conventional systems apply such lubricant either to the exterior surface or to the interior surface (if applicable) of the casing, but not to both surfaces.